Hate Christmas?
by SMAK101
Summary: Its the holidays and everyone is in a holly jolly mood. That is until Lucy has to open her mouth and cause a misunderstanding. (its surprisingly cute, srry its wayyyy late for Christmas)
_**I am Siyera King and i do not own Fairytail**_

Lucy walked into the guild with a happy smile on her face. It was Christmas Eve and Fairytail was having a Christmas party and had invited Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, and Jellal and his group to celebrate Christmas and New years with them.

She felt good in her cute red top with a bow at the hem, black cardigan, and grey poofy skirt. She waved to the people as she passed them on her way to the Bar where Mira stood in a green and red outfit.

"Good morning Lucy," She greets setting a nice cup of hot tea in front fo the blond as she took off her little grey coat and scarf. It was snowing slowly outside, but then again it had been for the past three days covering the ground in a foot or two of snow, "You seem in the christmas spirit,"

Lucy took the tea great fully and slowly started to feel her fingers again, "Yup! It's funny though,"

Mira looked at her with ahead tilt, "What is?"

Lucy smiles sadly, "I used to hate this time of year,"

"Why would you-" Mira was interrupted as a furnace warmth landed next to the blond and said loudly, "Hey Luce! Merry Christmas!"

Lucy giggles at the childish mannerisms of her partner a nd best friend, "Merry Christmas Natsu,"

Mira internally squealed and decided to get back to the topic they were on before being interrupted, "So Lucy, Why would you hate Christmas?"

Natsu looks confused at Lucy, "You hate Christmas?"

"Who hates Christmas?" Stings voice comes from Lucys other side. and she shakes her head taking a drink of her tea.

"Lucy,-" Mira was once again interrupted before she could explain.

"Why would Blondie hate Christmas?" Sting asked giving Lucy a weird look.

"I dont hate Christ-" Lucy herself was interrupted by Levy who stood behind her with a gift and an awkward look.

"I guess you dont want this gift then..."

Lucy shakes her head at her blue haired friend, "No no no Lev-"

"Who doesnt want a gift on Christmas?" Lyon asked hearing the conversation from a few feet away, Grey next to him.

"I didnt get you anything Luce," Grey says guilt free, "Your welcome,"

Lucy face palms, "I dont hate-"

"Dont worry Lucy," Patherlily says from his seat with Gajeel at a table next to the bar, "Neither Gajeel nor i like this specific holiday either..."

"How can you not like Christmas?" Eve asks coming out of nowhere with Habiki and Ren.

"I will remember this for the future," Rufus says from a ways away listening in.

"Whether Blondie likes Christmas or not Gramps and i got her a gift," Laxus says handing a tired looking Blond a red rectangular gift with a white bow.

She looks at it and sighs, "Thanks Laxus,"

The older Blond nods and sits a ways down the bar with his own team to hear the rest of the conversation and Lucys reaction to their gift.

"Guys, it not that she doesnt like Christmas," Mira tries to explain as the door to the guild was banged open and Erza strode in in a whole Santa clause outfit and huge bag behind her.

"Merry Christmas Everyone," She greets and makes her way to the bar where They all were.

"Hey Erza," Lucy greets with a tired smile, "Merry Christmas,"

Erza nods and pulls out a small box giving it to the celestial mage, "I have something that im sure you will like,"

"Uh, Erza," Levy tries to say looking down at her own gift, "I dont think Lucy wants a gift..."

Erza looks at the group confused then to the blond, "What do you mean?"

Mira take s a large breath, "Well, as i was trying to say from the beginning before you all interrupted making your own conclusions, Lucy USED to hate the holidays,"

Erza looks at Mira unfazed with her confused look on her face, "I Mam aware of this, what is your point?"

"What do you mean she USED to hate it?" Grey asks and now the whole group looked at Lucy waiting for an answer.

The blond sighs. She feels like she'd been doing this for a long time, "You all know i grew up in a rich lifestyle. My mom died when i was young. The last real Christmas i had was the Christmas before she passed. She was sick and in bed but i still decorated a small tree in her room, much to my fathers dismay. After she passed, My dad stopped really celebrating Christmas, well all holidays really... the servants around the mansion would pitch in and buy me a small gift with what they could and make me some pie or something. The only thing my father did during the holiday was his holiday parties where, even at the age ten, he would try to set me up with different men, much older then me sometimes. I hated it and would always make up excuses not to go. Christmas was just always a reminder of what id never have again. It was just another day, no family, no feasts, no presents, no holiday spirit. Nothing. just dark cold night of hearing my father up all night working,"

There was silence. they felt sort of sad for the blond. Even the people who had listened in on the story felt down in the dumps.

But Lucy smiled much to the confusion of many of them, "But, thats why i said i USED to hate christmas,"

Mira smiled and Erza nodded proudly at the strength of the celestial mage. The blond smile was contagious and eventually everyone was ina higher spirits. Lucy touched her keys and looked around the guild, "Im no longer alone. I have friends and family, and a place I can call home with people who care for me, or i hope they do, and tht i care for whether they want it or not. Im excited about christmas for the first time since i was seven,"

Natsu wrapped his arms around the blond, "Good,"

She hugged him back. After she let go of him she turned to Levy, "I would love to open your pres ant Levy, OH, and i have presents for all of you guys too,"

Sting looked excited like a puppy and most of the other men tried to look mocho. most of the girls tried to deny, "No, i wanted to do this. I would get the servants at the mansion gifts, or make them gift at least. So let me please?"

They all conceded and Lucy opened her gift from Levy. it was a nice empty note book that never ran out of pages. Lucy loved it.

Eventually thy all sat down for hot cocoa, food and presents, all the wile Lucy smiled nad felt warm inside.

She opened the gift Erza had given her before and smiled at the simple charm bracelet. It had a sword for Erza, a cross like Greys, a flame for Nasu, a wing for Happy, a Fairytail guild mark, and a key, "It represents our team," Erza had explained and she loved it.

At some point she remembered the gift Laxus and master had given her and opened it. Her face turned red in embarrassment and she glared at Laxus, "Laxus?! Master! You Perverts!"

Laxus just smiled evilly knowing exactly how the blond would have reacted from the nice red and white lacy laundre .

 _ **srry its a little late for christmas (by five months!), im not dead and i plan on updating my other stories too so dont worry.**_


End file.
